<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the pool by thestarsaregivenonceonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778192">the pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly'>thestarsaregivenonceonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p>
<p>Can we get something about going for a night swim with Timmy and things get steamy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x original female character - Relationship, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on tumblr same username xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you sure this is a good idea? </p>
<p>You tied your bathing suit behind your neck, adjusting it and pulling the bottoms up quickly. </p>
<p>If someone approaches us we’ll deal with it.</p>
<p>I really hope that doesn’t happen. </p>
<p>You were filled with anxiety, but you wanted to push back a bit, try for some normalcy. Hair out of your face, you grabbed a towel and slid sandals on, taking your key in a small bag and leaving your room. Down the hall, to the right, you texted him again. </p>
<p>I’m on my way there.</p>
<p>See you soon, sweetheart. </p>
<p>Into the elevator, thank goodness the pool was outside in the fresh summer air. You were tingly with excitement, watching the numbers slowly go down as your heartbeat grew faster and faster. A soft bell chime, the door opened, and you followed the signs to the pool. </p>
<p>These moments were cherished and special, no one knew, it was fresh and exciting, puppy dog love in its sweetest form. The premiere of your new film was the next night, nerves through your bones, would we be obvious in front of the cameras? You shook the worries away, not wanting to allow yourself down that rabbit hole, you wanted to enjoy your time with him now. </p>
<p>Outside, concrete walks, you sat with your towel and looked around. He wasn’t there yet, and you looked up at the night sky, using your peripheral vision to count the people there. Only three. Hopefully they would leave you alone, for none were actually in the pool. They sat together with their drinks and spoke quietly, young yet sophisticated. You kept your head down as you entered the shallow end, swimming slowly in small circles and leaning your head back. </p>
<p>He appeared then, head ducked as he walked around the pool and tossed his towel next to yours. You smiled and leaned lazily onto your back, floating in the deep end and watching him with hungry eyes as he lowered himself into the water. Swimming over to you and glancing at the group, he beamed and made a kissy noise. </p>
<p>“Hi gorgeous.” </p>
<p>“Hello, baby.” </p>
<p>“How are you?” </p>
<p>“Excited and stressed.” </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” A furrow of the brow, he tilted his head with curiosity.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want anyone to know yet. I’m not ashamed of you. I just want this time to explore things with you without the world watching.” </p>
<p>He nodded almost the whole time, running his hand through his hair and floating a bit closer. “Yeah I feel the same way.” </p>
<p>“What if someone finds out?” </p>
<p>“Then we deal with it.” His voice was firm, he was sure of himself and of you. “Together.” </p>
<p>You longed to kiss him, to be close to him, but you didn’t want to be all over each other with other people present. It would draw attention that you didn’t want. </p>
<p>“Together,” you agreed, floating on your back again until your feet rested on his stomach. He reached down and rubbed your ankle, heat in the touch despite the cool temperature of the water. </p>
<p>“I know I want people to know eventually,” He said confidently, massaging your calf now, eyes growing dark. Upward, upward, he floated close so he could grip your knee but leaned back a bit as well to appear casual. </p>
<p>But then they stood. One by one they gathered their things, moving inside and out of the darkness. He turned to watch them go, and as soon as the door shut, he tugged you close, holding your face sweetly with both hands and kissing you. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his middle, kissing him back, a hand pressed against his lower back. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I missed you,” he said against your lips, one hand moving along your neck, down your chest slowly to hook around your waist. You shivered and groaned quietly into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck as his other arm encircled you. </p>
<p>“It’s been exactly a day.” </p>
<p>“That’s too long.” </p>
<p>“I know,” you said softly, kissing him again, wrapping your legs around his body with a quick glance to the empty doorway. </p>
<p>He kissed you eagerly and with need, his hands moving up and down your back, his chest heaving against your own. You wanted more, wishing fervently that you could disappear together for a while, skin against skin, all of him in a way you hadn’t had before. Too busy, not always together, everything was in the way. He was hard against you, and you reached down to grip him gently, smiling when he moaned and bit your lip. </p>
<p>“I want you more than anything,” he gasped, hand on your neck, kisses growing more intense. </p>
<p>“Soon…” </p>
<p>“Come back to my room with me, it’s late…” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be seen, we’re both too recognizable.” </p>
<p>“No one will be in the hallways,” he whined, burying his face into your neck with one hand curiously gripping your behind. A small, soft sound from your throat. </p>
<p>“Timmy, I don’t think we should.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I won’t push you.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go somewhere together.” </p>
<p>“I’m in.” </p>
<p>“Where should we go?” He peppered small kisses to your neck and jawline. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, New York.” </p>
<p>“My apartment?” </p>
<p>“When are you off again?” You pulled back. </p>
<p>“I have a few days after the press tour.” </p>
<p>You groaned quietly, leaning your head back for him to have further access. “That’s so far away, Tim…” </p>
<p>“I don’t know when else to do it, baby girl.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Send me your dates and I’ll see what I can do.” </p>
<p>“We will figure something out,” he reassured, his lips teasing, breath hot. </p>
<p>“What color are you wearing tomorrow?” You wanted to know. </p>
<p>“Black.” </p>
<p>“I’m in pink.” </p>
<p>“We’ll look good together.” </p>
<p>“Don’t we always?” You giggled quietly and pulled his face back up to kiss him again, running your hands through his hair. He was oh so willing, squeezing you against his chest. You were tempted to take your top off but knew it was a bad idea. </p>
<p>“We’re almost to three months,” he mumbled, throwing all of himself into the kiss and floating with you in a small circle. </p>
<p>“I know,” you smiled, kissing his bottom lip and pulling back. “We’ll have to celebrate.” </p>
<p>Timmy wiggled his eyebrows, laughing quietly with you and raising one leg until you were sitting on his thigh. You rested your head against his, whispering quietly. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I feel like you’re a dream, Timothee.” </p>
<p>“I’m real, baby.” </p>
<p>You placed your hands on his cheeks and opened your mouth to respond, but he shifted his body. A streak of pleasure between the legs as your heat rubbed against his thigh, brief and taunting, and you shuddered, releasing a quiet moan. </p>
<p>“You alright, beautiful?” He was smirking. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, whatever do you mean?” </p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer with your sex dragging slowly up his leg. You gasped and kissed him again, it was so sensual and sweet. He kissed you back slowly, a squeeze to your hips. </p>
<p>“I think I might love you,” he said suddenly, shocking your system and leaving you dizzy. </p>
<p>“I know that I love you,” you responded without thinking, your face darkening with heat. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He was beaming. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“God, please come to my room.” </p>
<p>You didn’t answer, severely and painfully tempted. He looked hopeful, biting his lip. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, please?” He pulled you back to kiss you again, hand on your head, his mouth convincing in a dangerous way. </p>
<p>You wanted to say yes, you knew you should say no, but it was too much. “Okay.” </p>
<p>He pulled back and began swimming backward immediately, laughing with joy and shaking his hair out. You chuckled and followed him, climbing out of the pool and grabbing your towel. A quick pat of your limbs, you wrapped it around yourself and grinned when you saw him carrying his in front of his crotch. </p>
<p>“I’m not sorry,” you whispered as you passed, enjoying the sound that escaped his lips. </p>
<p>“Go up in the elevator and I’ll take the stairs.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” </p>
<p>A little growl, he grabbed your wrist gently and stopped you to kiss you again, quick but intimate, and then you parted ways through the door, hurrying down the hallway. Your feet slipped in your sandals and you slowed down, hopping into the nearest elevator and hitting the button for his floor. Imagining him running up the stairs, you grinned and bit down on your thumbnail, exiting quickly and looking around for his room. Looking down after glancing both ways, you arrived and leaned against the wall, shivering in the air conditioning. Excitement and nerves took over, and you had to do some deep breathing to keep it together. Did I shave? Yes. </p>
<p>After a moment a door shuts loudly to your left, and you turn to look, beaming when he rounded the corner. A small laugh when he began to jog, a look over your shoulder as he opened the door to his room. You stumbled inside together, giggling hysterically and hugging the towel tightly around yourself. </p>
<p>“Can I shower?” You asked. You wanted him so badly, you wanted every inch of him, but you wanted to wash the chlorine from your body before he put his hands and mouth on you. A small shudder at the thought, you bit your bottom lip.</p>
<p>He hesitated, turning on a small lamp in the corner. “Can I… shower with you?” </p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Into the bathroom together, holding hands, he lifted yours to his lips and pressed gentle kisses along the top as he shut the bathroom door. You began to slowly remove your bathing suit, watching him as he took in your body a little at a time. His lips parted, eyes growing dark, he moaned as the bottoms of your suit hit the floor. </p>
<p>“My God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, pulling you close to kiss you, hands weaving into your hair. </p>
<p>You pressed your hands flat against his chest, kissing him back as they slowly slid down his stomach. He gasped into your mouth as your fingers traced the bulge under his swimsuit. Smiling into the kiss, you began to slowly massage him over the fabric, kissing him harder, embracing every new sensation. Every sound he made was fucking glorious, and he suddenly had you pressed against the sink, your back undoubtedly would be bruised later. You were tempted, sweetly tempted to say fuck the shower, but you wanted to be clean for your first time with him. </p>
<p>Gently pushing him back, you slid his swimsuit down with both hands, swallowing hard when his erection pressed against your stomach. Knowing he wanted you so badly was enough to send fire through your veins, your bones vibrating, lust pooling between your thighs, you could feel the wetness of his desire leaking onto your skin. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” He said softly, reaching behind the curtain to turn the shower on. Steam began to rise into the air, and you cleared your throat. </p>
<p>“You. Being with you. Making love to you.” </p>
<p>He groaned and tugged you close again, kissing you hard, his hands moving down your back to grip your behind. You kissed him back, wrapping both arms around his neck and pressing your naked body against his. Your every curve fit so perfectly with his, your chests moving in unison as you both gasped for air. </p>
<p>“C’mon,” you mumbled, pulling back and tugging him with you. Moving willingly and sporting a gigantic smile, Timmy stepped into the shower after you, shutting the curtain before pulling you close again. </p>
<p>“Wash my hair for me?” You said softly, sliding both hands down his chest as the water beat onto your back. </p>
<p>He nodded eagerly, reaching for the small bottle of shampoo he had brought with him. You ensured your hair was thoroughly wet before turning to face the other way, leaning your head back. After a moment you felt his fingers move slowly through your hair as he massaged the shampoo onto your head. You moaned and bit your lip as he worked, trying to steady your breathing as the heat between your legs grew more and more demanding. Working his way through all of your hair, he gently nudged you when he was done. Turning back to face him, you reached up to begin washing it out, smiling when his arms encircled your body to hold you close. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy you’re here,” he said, pressing gentle kisses to your forehead. “It’s like… our own little world. Our secret, our oasis, our escape.” </p>
<p>You finished washing out the shampoo and put your hands on his cheeks, kissing him eagerly and nodding. The idea was delicious and sweet, knowing that no one knew, no one but the two of you. The world didn’t exist then, and he pressed you gently against the shower wall to kiss you with more intensity. </p>
<p>“Timothee,” you breathed, your head falling back as he kissed down your neck. “Baby I’m not… I’m not done…” </p>
<p>Lifting his head, he smiled and pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you so much.” </p>
<p>Backing up a bit, he reached for the conditioner and waited for you to turn to rub it gently into your hair. You hummed softly, enjoying the intimacy of the silence. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about our getaway.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” You responded. </p>
<p>“I think we should go somewhere far away instead of New York. An island or something.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, I love that idea.” </p>
<p>“Somewhere where people won’t be looking for us.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’m in love with you, baby.” </p>
<p>You beamed and turned to wash the conditioner from your hair, smiling into a gentle kiss that he placed on your lips. “And… if we’re seen? We deal with it.” </p>
<p>“Right,” he mumbled, his hands massaging your hips. “Together.” </p>
<p>“Maybe we can… say something after we get back?” You felt anxious asking, but the temptation to face the world together was poking at your mind. You wanted to be able to go out with him, go to premieres together, have a sense of normalcy without running around and trying to hide. The trip would be your secret, all about the two of you and nothing else. But after...</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want,” he murmured, smiling against your mouth. </p>
<p>“Well, what do you want?” </p>
<p>“I want to have some private time with you, and then I want to scream to the world that you’re mine.” His voice was firm, he was confident and sure of himself. Your heart swelled. </p>
<p>“Me too, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Can I wash my hair quickly?” He asked. </p>
<p>Nodding, you reached for the soap and began to wash your body, growing more and more impatient as he quickly washed his hair, shaking his curls out. Your eyes met, the world seemed to stop, and you took a step forward until your bare form was pressed against him. His hands moved around your back as he kissed you, and you simply stood there and held him, your body alight with desire and love. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, come with me, baby girl,” he mumbled against your lips, turning the shower off. </p>
<p>You nodded into the kiss, pushing the curtain open and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, you squeezed the excess water from your hair before patting your body dry, out of breath as your eyes moved slowly over his body. Tim dried himself quickly before opening the door, gently pushing you back and out of the bathroom. Your back hit the bed and you laid down, pushing yourself up to rest your head on the pillow as he crawled slowly up your body. Kisses sprinkled along your legs as he moved, you opened them wide to welcome him, smiling when his eyes found your sex and a soft sigh fell from his lips. </p>
<p>“I want to taste you,” he whispered, settling between your thighs. </p>
<p>You shuddered violently, gasping his name and lifting your hips up to meet him. “I’m yours, Timothee.” </p>
<p>He placed his hand over your heat, closing his eyes and exhaling harshly through his nose. “You’re so wet, fuck.” His fingers began to work in small circles over your clit, speeding up rather quickly until he was rubbing it furiously, leaving love bites along your inner thigh.</p>
<p>Your back arched into the air and you moaned sharply, tugging on his hair as he lowered his head to trace his tongue slowly up the length of your slit. He kissed your clit lightly before dipping his tongue inside of you, a soft moan causing a vibration that left you breathless. </p>
<p>“My sweet girl,” he cooed, sliding one finger inside of you, smiling with satisfaction as he began to slowly finger you, his lips wrapping around your clit again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Timothee!” You cried out, one leg wrapping around his back as you squeezed your muscles around his finger, pleasure washing through your body. You were so glad, so happy that you had said yes, this was more than worth the risk. </p>
<p>“Do you take birth control?” He mumbled, his gaze finding yours as he licked and teased your sensitive bud. </p>
<p>“Yes,” you moaned, tangling both hands into his hair, urging him on. </p>
<p>But he stopped suddenly, sitting up and placing his hands on your thighs, squeezing the undersides of them and tugging you down against his body. His fingers found your sex again, gently holding your folds open as he slowly pushed forward, burying himself inside of you. You hissed loudly and tightened your grip on him, releasing a little cry and letting your head fall back. He growled quietly and began to rock his hips back and forth, making love to you slowly and with confidence. </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” you gasped, finding his hand and pressing your lips against his wrist. He laughed with joy, speeding up his movements. </p>
<p>“I love you, my girl, my world,” he responded, lowering over you and kissing you eagerly. </p>
<p>You lifted your head to kiss him back, wrapping your arms around him tightly and lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. He grunted and groaned, saying your name over and over in a dark, raspy tone. A sweet heat settled between your legs and within your belly, and you arched your back into the air, seeking that perfect angle. Timothee raised his body to kneel, holding your hips higher as his own snapped faster and faster. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Tim!” </p>
<p>He released a loud moan, one hand sliding slowly up your stomach to massage your chest. One, two, three more thrusts and you saw white, pleasure streaking through your body as he found the golden angle. </p>
<p>“Right there,” you gasped, holding yourself up shakily, your mouth agape as your head fell back. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he growled, fingers digging into your sides and holding you still. Truly fucking you now, skin slapping on skin, he was so vocal and needy, touching you everywhere, and your mind suddenly flashed to the people in the room next to his. </p>
<p>“Baby,” you gasped, lowering your body. “Baby we have to be quiet.” </p>
<p>He shifted inside of you, a small twitch as your back hit the bed and he continued to rock in and out. “I’m sorry, fuck, I didn’t-“</p>
<p>“Shhhh,” you whispered, shaking your head. “Just make love to me, Timothee.”</p>
<p>He groaned and kissed you openly and with passion, pushing your head down into the pillow as his movements started to pick up speed again. One hand gently slid under your inner knee to pull your leg around his back, and he found a gloriously deep spot inside of you. Sweet and tender, his movements then slowed and became harder, little grunts falling from his lips and into yours. </p>
<p>“I’m so close,” he choked out, kissing down your neck and biting it lightly. </p>
<p>Wrapping your other leg around him and tightening your muscles, you breathed out a feathery sigh, whispering his name as your hands moved through his hair. </p>
<p>“I can feel you, baby,” you murmured, arching your back into his chest. “Every single ridge and vein, every inch of you, fuck it’s unbelievable…” </p>
<p>He bit down on your shoulder and sped up significantly again, and you held your legs open wide for him, holding on tight as delicious pressure started building at the base of your spine. </p>
<p>“Timmy I’m going to come, oh my God,” you managed to say, squeezing him hard, your eyes fluttering and your lips parted. </p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” he murmured, lifting his head to kiss you urgently. “Come for me...” </p>
<p>The words were spoken so darkly, his voice so low and full of lust, and it pushed you over the edge, an intense orgasm washing over you as your toes curled and your body twitched. He thrusted a few more times before a soft grunt emitted from his throat and he came abundantly inside of you, his seed spilling down the inside of your thighs. You gasped for air, focusing on the feeling of his warmth, his love, the way he emptied himself of everything and became one with you. </p>
<p>After a moment he stopped moving, his face buried in your neck and his arms wrapped underneath you. You weakly turned your face to kiss his head, nuzzling his hair with your nose and breathing deeply. You traced your fingers slowly up and down his back, humming softly and closing your eyes, a brilliant smile spread across your face. </p>
<p>Lifting his head, Tim looked down at you, pressing soft kisses to your lips between words. “That was amazing. I’m so in love with you.” </p>
<p>You put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him back, smiling into it. He shifted his body, still inside of you, and you exhaled a soft sound. He continued to kiss you, fitting so perfectly with your body. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you giggled, rubbing your nose against his. </p>
<p>“God I can’t wait to go away with you,” he mumbled. “Have you all to myself for a few days… ravish you head to toe over and over and over again…” </p>
<p>You shuddered violently, groaning and closing your eyes. “I will not survive this press tour.” </p>
<p>“Mmmm if we keep managing to do this I think it won’t be so bad.” He lifted his head, a small wink. </p>
<p>You laughed and kissed his nose, running one hand through his hair. “This is fun. It’s…kinda hot for some reason.” </p>
<p>He kissed you again, unable to help himself, his hands moving down your bare hips. “Because it’s risky, it’s a dangerous secret and it’s all ours.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” you breathed, tugging on his hair and kissing him back. “I’m all yours, Timothee.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” he said against your lips.</p>
<p>“I love you. My heart belongs to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>